INTERLUDE: Ghosts
by Chaz Darkam
Summary: Sequel to "Something Beautiful Remains"


Title: Interlude: Ghosts Disclaimer: The characters belong to Joss Whedon, Rating: PG-13 to R 

Spike awoke from his day sleep it was nine pm he couldnt belive he slept four hours after 

sunset, Buffy was not beside him and he heard voices coming from their apartments 

living room. He pulled on his jeans and walked down the hallway towards the lit up 

living room. He walked in and saw Angel, talking with Buffy and Willow. Spike growled 

his face shifting from human to demon, he launched himself at Angel flipping him over 

the couch. "Spike...... No!" Buffy said. He hit Angel in the face over and over again but 

he realized Angel wasnt fighting back. "Bloodyhell." He swore and went back to the 

bedroom. "Well that went well." Buffy said chasing after Spike, she went to the door 

and tried to open it but it was locked. "Spike I can explain." Buffy said. "Hes back so this 

means your done with me right slayer?" Spike said from the other side of the door. "No, 

Angel is with Willow." Buffy said. The door swung open, "What?" He asked. "Willow 

got him out of hell and they realized their feelings for each other." Buffy said. "Oh ducks 

im so sorry, I went off like some bloody sod." Spike said hugging Buffy. "Its ok you didnt 

hurt him that bad just roughed him up a little." Buffy kissed Spike, she had a belly now 

from her pregnancy but she was still as beautiful as the first day he saw her. Since the 

first time she kicked his ass, he followed her back to the living room to see Willow on 

Angels lap wiping at his bloodied lip. Spike glared at Angel and he glared right back it 

was not happy reunion between the two, 

"Pet what did Giles say today about the babys?" 

Spike asks walking into the small kitchen looking for some pigs blood he finds it and 

pours some in a coffie mug poping it into the microwave. 

"He said its too risky to go to a 

regular doctor the hospital could ask questions we couldnt answer, he told the watchers 

council all about it and their arranging for a doctor in Los Angelas to see me." Buffy said. 

"So do the watchers trust me?" Spike asked a grin on his face. 

"No you scare the shit out of them, but so do I so were even." All of them started to 

laugh. Angel glared at Spike still, 

"Pet maybe I should go until your friends leave." Spike 

said nodding at Angel and Willow. 

"Dont be silly Spike sit down." Angel said a smirk covering his face. 

* * * * * * * * 

Giles sat in his office in the library flipping through the pages of a dust covered book 

when he thought he heard footsteps in the hall. He walked to the double swinging doors 

and peaked out in the hallway no one was there. "Buffy?" He called out, but no answer 

came. He walked back into the library and saw a huge seven foot demon with a black 

hood and blue skin. 

"Du Vaul I thought I told you never to come here again." Giles said. 

"You cannot ignore the deal you made with me." Du Vaul says. 

"You are to bring me the slayers children." Du Vaul says. 

"I brought Jenny back to you, shes sleeping in your basement at home, not its your turn to 

full fill the bargain." Du Vaul twirled in circles yellow smoke filled the library and when 

it cleared he was gone. "What have I done?" Giles asks. 

* * * * 

"No shit he really said that?" Spike says laughing at Angel 

"Yeah satan wanted Willow as his sex toy." Angel said grinning. 

"Willow I bet you felt so honored." Buffy said sitting next to Willow. 

"Well demons have a thing for me what can I say?" Willow said blushing. 

Spike sipped his steamy pigs blood, he couldnt belive him and Angel were now getting 

along so good, Angel was like a father to him. He was his sire and he had taught Spike 

alot, he loved Angel like a father even though he put him through such misery. Just then 

someone knocked on the door Buffy opened it to see Giles a very worried looking Giles. 

"Buffy, Spike, ANGEL!, Willow." Giles said. 

"I kinda brought him back from hell." Willow said. 

"All by yourself?"Giles asks walking into the room. 

"Amy helped."Willow said. 

"Anyway Buffy I did something very wrong and I deserve to die." Giles said. 

Spike didnt like the sound of this, 

"During the summer I read the prophecy about the twins your having, then I read about a 

demon Du Val who whould want the twins, I made a deal with him if he brought Jenny 

back I would give him the children, but Jennys not herself shes vicious and some kind of 

creature I dont know what she is." Giles says. Buffy moved quickly and grabed Spikes 

neck before he could hit Giles. She held him up by his neck, "No Spike I understand why 

he did it." Buffy said. "Bloodyhell those are my children how could he do something so 

stupid?" Spikes face went back to his human form. "Oh uh....pet......ducks can you put 

me down?" Spike asked. She sat him on the floor. "I need a fucking cigarette." Spike 

said. He pulled a cigarette from his pocket and Willow grabed it, "No the babys cant 

breathe that stuff." Willow said. "Ill be outside then." Spike walked outside. 

"He has a very short tempor do you trust him Buffy?" Angel asked. 

"Of course I trust him, I love him." Buffy answered. 

"But did you say the way he was gonna attack Giles?" Willow said. 

"If I had a short tempor like Spike I would have staked Giles for making that deal." Buffy 

said. "Oww." Buffy moaned. 

Spike ran inside to Buffy, 

"The babys their coming." Buffy said. 

They all sorrounded Buffy, Spike raised her skirt. 

"Uh....Spike this is how she got pregnant." Willow said. 

They laughed but Spike didnt he growled. 

TO BE CONTINUED 


End file.
